


Thinking Out Loud

by AnaB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, In the middle of the war, Memories, Romance, Sex, Shell Cottage (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaB/pseuds/AnaB
Summary: In the middle of the war Bill finds himself remembering how he met and fell in love with the beautiful woman sleeping on the bed in front of him. BillxFleur inspired by the song Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Kudos: 15





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently obsessed with this couple, who despite being so different manage to complete each other in a very beautiful way. I realized that there are few stories about them and I decided to contribute by writing one.
> 
> Obviously I don't own Harry Potter or any of his characters, otherwise Umbridge would die a slow and painful death

_People fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well me, I fall in love with you every single day_

_Thinking Out Loud – Ed Sheeran_

Bill raised the glass to his lips, tasting the bitter flavour of firewiskey in his mouth. It was only two nights before the full moon, and he could feel the effect on his body. The feeling of something inside him roaring and yearning for the moon. Once again, he admired his friend Remus Lupin. This was only his third full moon; he couldn't imagine living his whole life like that.

His eyes slid to the woman lying on the bed. The silver hair spread on the bed gleamed in the light from the window, just as her white skin seemed to glow slightly. The blanket wrapped around her did little to hide her body. Fleur had always been restless; he sometimes heard her murmur something disconnected about whatever she was dreaming about. He could have woken her up for company, but would have been insensitive.

He knew how hard she was trying to help. Even if it meant some fights between the two about her and the baby's health. She was coming and going from his parents' house, in an attempt to comfort Molly and keep her company. Bill knew that the two of them might never have been best friends, but the war had brought them together. Previous disagreements seemed stupid and childish close to war and the number of people who were dying. He was sometimes so afraid of losing her that he felt suffocated.

Even after two years of knowing each other, she was always able to take his breath away with her kindness and strength. It had never had much to do with her Veela blood. Being ¼ veela, the powers of charm in her blood were already well diluted, although it was enough to dazzle men, it wasn’t enough to bewitch them.

Bill had seen men bewitched by veelas, and it was one of the most bizarre things that had ever come to his eyes in his life. Amortence was like one of the temporary love potions made by Fred and George close to the effect of an adult veela on a man. Several of them used to go insane, suicides were not uncommon and murder of possible rivals for veela's attention were not uncommon too. So it didn’t surprise him that Fleur was furious to discover that her English tutor was a man. He smiled remembering the first time he had seen her.

_She was arguing with one of the ministry's staff about her only requirement not being met, that of being taught by a woman. Her words were a mixture of French and English, she was moving so quickly between languages that he could barely follow. And even though she tried to be friendly he could feel the irritation emanating from her words._

_The poor ministry official stammered some pointless excuse while begging for forgiveness. Until that moment, Bill had never had contact with a veela, only heard stories and witnessed the effects of the charms. Even propped up on the doorframe a few meters away, he could feel the magical static that enveloped her, a sweet smell seemed to emanate from her skin and he would bet a few gallons that not even the most expensive French perfume was capable of creating this effect. He could see the delicate dress that enveloped her body, much more modest than most of the witches he had met, yet it seemed to emanate a natural sensuality. He deduced that no matter what she wore, in a crowded room, she would still be the middle of men's attention._

_Tired of the discussion, he cleared his throat for attention. She fell silent and turned to him, blue eyes sparkling dangerously. And Bill made sure not to curse. He had taken on the task of teaching Miss Fleur Delacour grudgingly. Dumbledore needed information about Voldemort's actions outside the country, and Fleur Delacour's family was part of the top French ministry. She would be a precious informant._

_Soon as he knew that she was a veela he started looking for information. He wasn’t a fool, he knew there was no antidote for the effect it would cause, but he would be happy with something that would soften the impact. He couldn't afford to act like a puppy around that woman. He had concerns that are more poignant at the moment than finding a girlfriend. Fuck, the word repeated itself in his mind. The woman was fucking beautiful._

_Her cheeks were slightly flushed from irritation, and a few strands of silver hair fell out of the small beret. He wondered if her pink lips were as soft as they looked, a desperate urge to touch them arose. Bill felt his cock stiff as he watched her bite her bottom lip. Damn, you're not a bloody teenager! He mentally shouted to himself, and tried to compose himself._

_-Ms. Delacour we regret the inconvenience, but unfortunately there was no other interpreter available_ _–_ _The lie trickled down his lips with ease and warmth. Dumbledore had pulled some sticks and made sure that Bill was the only one quoted for the task. The woman seemed to regain her composure and looked with slight disdain at the clumsy employee in front of her._

 _-Combien de temps avant que quelqu'un ne soit disponible? –_ _She asked, the man seemed to stare with awe and confusion. Bill held his laughter._

_\- She's asking how long until they get someone else._

_-Ttwo ... two months – The man stammered. Bill watched her make a small face of discontent and swing her body from foot to foot. Miss. Delacour doesn't like to be contradicted, he thought with amusement. A woman like her should be used to having her desires followed with a snap of her fingers._

_-Oui – She replied and turned towards him. Bill kept his gaze on her face, watched her eyes narrow in suspicion at him. He guessed that her appearance wasn’t exactly what she was expecting from someone who worked in a position of trust in Gringots. But despite that she held out his hand. - Fleur Delacour._

_-William Weasley._

Bill smiled at the memory of their first meeting. Fleur was quite different from what he had heard about Veelas and French women. It wasn’t surprising. Working with the goblins Bill had learned that people weren’t what rumors said. And he had been a lucky men on the day he met her. Merlin bless Dumbledore, he thought amused.

He hadn't been surprised that the girl was more than a pretty face and a sensual body. After all, she had been a tri-wizard tournament champion. No one would be able to be chosen by the goblet of fire if they spent their time thinking only of lipsticks and nail polish. But he hadn’t anticipated that she was so clever that hiding his affiliation with the Order of the Phoenix became a problem. And things between the two started to get more and more intense. Bill wasn’t an idiot, although he was never the type of man who flirted frequently, he knew how to identify an interested woman. And Miss. Delacour wasn’t facilitating his struggle to keep his hands off her.

He swirled the contents of the glass and rested it on his lips with a smile when he remembered that time. It had been fucking torture to teach her english. He knew he had a respectful position at the bank and didn't want to screw it up by making impulsive decisions, but with each class his self-control weakened. He could have sworn he had seen her eyes slide over his chest, and her hand had brushed against his thigh more than usual.

He was so immersed in his routine that he hadn't even realized what was happening right under his nose. Not until Tonks in a joke suggests that he was completely in love with the french woman. Reviewing his memories now, he was surprised at how blind he had been to his own behavior. He had taken her to visit different places, done tours and dinners under the excuse that she needed to know British culture.

He knew it was stupid to claim that it was her beauty and charms like veela that had left him like that. Fleur was beautiful, bloody beautiful, but there was more than a delicious body. She was intelligent, and could hold a political discussion with the same knowledge and fervour as an official in the foreign affairs department. She was also dedicated, at various times he thought she would drop out of classes, but at no time did she seem to consider that possibility. He still remembered the happiness on her face when she managed to say her first sentence without missing a word.

And she had a genius that impressed him. She defended her views without fear or any kind of shame, it didn't surprise him that most people found her arrogant. Fleur didn’t bow easily to anyone, yet he could see that it was not arrogance, just self-confidence. The witch had wrapped him around her little finger, as well as one of the rings she liked to wear.

_Then their last class had arrived and he had the brilliant idea of inviting her to dinner. He would take her to one of his favorite muggle restaurants. The plan seemed simple, they were going to have dinner and he was going to ask her if she wanted to continue and go out with him for a real date. Then the plan went out the window when he saw her arrive at the restaurant. His mind felt like it had exploded._

_The red dress was modest and came up to her knees and left her delicate legs out. He wondered what her reaction would be if he distributed kisses along her neckline. Would she be the kind of discreet woman or would she be vocal? She was wearing a discreet black heel that made her a few inches taller. Platinum blond hair fell loose in a kind of sensual mess. I'm fucking in love with her, it was the only thought that came to his head._

_-You look stunning – He said as he stood up to greet her, he saw her smile slightly._

_-Thanks, you look great too. I love your hair down – Fleur murmured raising a hand and touching his hair, she let her fingers fall and touch his chest. They looked at each other. Bill didn’t try to hide the desire that he knew was expressed in his eyes, the time for courtesy had passed. He watched her face go slightly red. - Lets sit?_

_-Of course – He replied, his voice coming out hoarse. He pulled out the chair as she sat, the fragrance of her platinum hair filling his mind._

_He had seen the discreet and subtle ways she had tried to seduce him in the past few months, but there was nothing more subtle and discreet about the way she looked at him. Apparently, Miss. Delacour was tired of all the waiting and had reached her limit. More than once he caught her biting her lip when she looked at him, or even squirming in her chair. He smiled in amusement, so was the perfect and polite French girl really getting excited?_

_Bill had spent the rest of the meal teasing her. Whispering something discreet in her ear as a joke, he could see the way she seemed to hold her breath when he approached her neck. Or accidentally sliding a finger over her wrist. Although the conversation was light and they shared family situations, he could feel the high excitement palpably. Bill could see out of the corner of his eye how other men were looking at her, even the waiter had concentration problems when he answered. He remembered something he had read, about expanding the effects of her veela blood when she was in a state of high excitement. Well, it apparently wasn't just a myth._

_Dinner, which looked more like torture, had finally come to an end. And as always, Bill made a point of accompanying her home. The cold air helped him to have a better control of his lust. They stopped in front of the door to the small apartment that she had rented during her stay in London. She stared at him openly, a clear and explicit invitation in her eyes._

_-I must have a bottle of wine, why don't you come in? – Fleur suggested, he smiled._

_-I would love to – replied walking away to her open the door._

_As soon as they entered, he wasn’t surprised by the decor of the apartment. Blue tones covered the walls, the furniture was in light tones, and everything looked so well lit and decorated that it could have come out of a catalog. Nothing too scandalous, but delicate and airy. It was very French, and very Fleur. He turned and watched her lock the door with a flick of her wand. Bill came over and watched her toss the wand and bag over the sofa._

_-Are you sure about that? – Asked, watched her smile. Merlin, he would enjoy taking her out of that red dress and revealing every bit of her skin._

_-Absolue – She whispered sliding her hand over his chest. It was all the confirmation he needed, he wrapped his waist around and pulled her close._

_She was fantastic and the taste of her lips was much better than anything his imagination had managed to create. He slid his hand down her back, sliding the zipper on her dress._

_-Beautiful – He whispered hoarsely when he pulled the fabric away from her skin. Bill grabbed one breast wrapped in black lace, twirling her nipple with his thumbs. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders and a breathless sound from her pink lips. – The room._

_-Quoi? – She asked confused, Bill smiled and kissed her neck._

_-What direction is the room in? – He repeated the question and heard the answer between a long moan. – Hold on. – Without further warning, he tightened his hands on her waist and lifted her up, instinctively Fleur wrapped her legs around him._

_It was a surprisingly challenging task to get her to the bedroom while I felt her deposit kisses on his chest. He placed her on the bed carefully. Bill felt suddenly breathless with that beautiful woman lying in bed waiting for him. He slid the red dress away from her, the black lace lingerie that Fleur wore contrasted with the pale skin. He had never liked black as much as he did then, and he doubted that any other woman could look so fantastic in that colour._

_She lifted one foot and played with the buttons on his shirt. He smiled and took it, she could be feminine in absolutely everything. Bill placed a delicate kiss and watched the expression of desire show in her eyes, continued to explore the length of her smooth legs. Under the sound of intense moans, he left wet kisses on her belly._

_He stepped away a little, removed his shirt, and threw it on the floor without giving much importance. Bill kissed Fleur's neck. His cock throbbed so hard it was almost painful; he slid his fingers down the inside of her thigh until it reached the delicate fabric of her panties. He heard her moan when he slid his fingers through her slit. It was warm and so moist that it took all of his self-control to not take her right there. Bill moved his fingers exploring the reactions of her body._

_-Oui ... Oui, mon cher – He heard her moan disconnectedly. Tremor after tremor made her delicate body vibrate in his arms when the orgasm broke over her. Bill looked at her in awe._

_Her silver hair was spread across the bed in complete confusion, her pink lips parted as her uneven breath slid between them, the bust slightly flushed. In all that time, he had never seen her look so messed up and never seen her look so beautiful. She looked like she came out of some erotic painting, an image that would never be erased from his memory._

-It's all right? – The soft and sleepy voice distracted him from his thoughts. Bill looked up. Her accent was always thicker when Fleur was drowsy. Bill set the glass down on the small table and headed for the bed.

-Yes, just thinking.

-Beel, you should have woken me up – She complained getting up and sitting, he helped her to mount on his legs. Bill pushed the silver hair out of her face. Was it possible that after all this time she still looked so perfect? That he still felt his whole body warm up when he looked at those gray blue eyes? Well, apparently it was.

-You were tired. It's okay, honey. – He assured her, and placed a kiss on her head. She mumbled something, he smiled as smelled the floral curls.

-Do you thenk they're 'kay? – He heard the tremor in her voice. Bill knew how hard she was going to help his family during those days, even though they constantly argued about how it could also be exhausting for her and the baby. He knew she wouldn’t fail to help in whatever way she could. His wife was a fighter, and that was one of the things that made him fall in love.

-I don't know, dear. I really hope so. – Bill whispered through her curls. Wherever his brother, Harry and Hermione had, he hoped it was somewhere closer to being able to defeat Voldemort. Ironically, in the current scenario not having news of the three, it was good news.

-What you zinking before? – She asked without looking up. He noticed the delay between words. It wouldn't take long for her to fall asleep again.

-You. Us – Bill replied softly. There was no answer. He pushed her body away as gently as possible and laid her down on the bed again. He lay down beside her and pulled her close, wrapping the small volume in her belly.

Well, there wasn't much to do at the moment other than to be thankful for being safe and having the woman of his life safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, if you have any ideas or suggestions just comment! I intend to write some more stories about them. And leave kudos!


End file.
